


Love makes a fool out of us all

by DemonOfJoy



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: AU - No legacies, More like hints or just background, Multi, Other pairings are minimal, This is oadam territory, Tumblr Prompt, Warning for Adam's scary dad, mild swearing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfJoy/pseuds/DemonOfJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this:<br/>He looked like darkness,<br/>She radiated light.<br/>He thought he was worthless,<br/>She shined so bright.<br/>But overlap their lives,<br/>And headfirst they dive,<br/>Into something simple and worthwhile,<br/>But they are busy being in denial.<br/>Opposites yet their differences so small,<br/>Love makes a fool of us all.</p>
<p>Or snapshots into One and Adam's lives and how their relationship changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

He’d been staring sulkily at the work he was supposed to be completing when he felt the kick on the back of his chair. He just ignored it, not wanting to encourage the bully behind him. _It’s bad enough I have detention let alone have to interact with anyone else in it._ It happened a few times more before stopping and he heard an audible sigh from behind him that was distinctly female. _Maybe she just wants help or she’s dropped something._ Before he could do anything else, he heard an overdramatic and loud ‘Psssst’.

Casting a furtive glance at the teacher, he quickly turned in his seat and was overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. White teeth and ocean blue eyes stood out from tanned skin framed by long, blonde hair. She grinned at the blatant shock on his face then nodded at the teacher, “You don’t need to worry about him you know. He takes out his hearing aid as soon as gets in here. Besides, it’s not as if he has anything to worry about it with Mr. Boring 1 and 2 over there and little Miss Mute at the front,” she chatted on, oblivious to the dark look the tall, muscled blond haired guy behind them gave her. “So,” she looked at him expectantly, “Who are you and why are you in here?”

That gave him memories of earlier and he started glowering, “I corrected my teacher and he told me off for ‘sass’ and sent me out. When I didn’t apologise later, I got sent here-“He broke off to listen to her break out into peals of laughter.

“I’m sorry but that pout was just-“she started laughing again as he looked on with amusement. _I’ve never made a girl laugh before. Or any person before actually._ When she quietened down, he smiled and asked, “What are you in here for then?”

She gave a cocky smile, “Hmm, the real question is what haven’t I been in here for. Cutting class, vandalism, etc. Not handing in work is the case this time. But I’ve never had correcting a teacher as a reason.” She snorted.

“Probably because you don’t go to class, so you wouldn’t know when to anyway,” he fired back at her. _Oh god this is not going to go well._ Instead of the expected look of offence on her face, she just looked pleasantly surprised.

“I’m One,” she said with her eyes sparkling with amusement, “We should hang out some time, if you can keep up with me that is.” He just stared back, mouth opening and shutting helplessly. “This is where you say your name back and agree with me,” she prompted.

He shut his mouth, blinked and shook his head. _I’ve never had an actual friend before._ “Adam and I think I’d like that,” he replied, not knowing for a second what he had just gotten himself in for.


	2. Covering in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a few years have passed and they are now officially friends!

She was so bored. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, her stupid goody two shoes best friend. Adam could obviously feel her angry glare levelled at him, because he glanced sideways at her and then gave her his most charming smile, normally used to disarm angry teachers. She rolled her eyes at him in return and went back to the dumb matching game on her phone.

She had no idea how much time had passed in this ridiculous IT class being dragged out at a snail’s pace, when she realised there was complete silence and then Adam nudged her foot. Looking up, she met the expectant gaze of Mr. Goode, who asked her what she was doing under the desk. _Shit._ Trying to match Adam’s fawning teacher tone, she replied, “Just taking notes on my phone Sir.”

“Jotting notes down on ideas for the class project?” he asked. She nodded back, hopefully smiling enthusiastically. _Holy crap did that actually just work?_

“Can I hear some then please?” he smiled amiably at her, not realising he had just signed her death warrant. _Or maybe he did._

Luckily, her knight in shining armour saved her, well her nerd in gothic clothing. Adam, the picture of innocence piped up, “We were thinking of basing the essay on access of information and how nothing is really private on the internet anymore and techniques people use to cover up their location.”

Mr. Goode positively beamed at his favourite student and eagerly said he’d love to see their finished project, while she just sat there frozen with her fake smile plastered on her face. She made herself look like she was paying attention for the rest of the class, while letting the words wash past her. As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed Adam’s elbow and dragged him out of the room.

“What the hell was that?” she asked incredulously, “You lied! To a teacher! Am I actually starting to rub off on you?”

He hesitated before replying, “Well, I didn’t actually lie. We are going to have to do that project. I just volunteered some information you didn’t know yet.”

She scoffed, “Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.” Then she grinned and teased, “You lied to get me out of trouble! I knew you cared really!”

He rolled his eyes, “Of course I did, I’m not a complete jerk. Besides who else is going to let me dictate an entire project?” he remarked. Then he backpedalled at her scowl, “and it’s boring when you’re in detention all the time, why do you think I drag you to class?”

She gave a smug smile, “Cos without me your life would be dull.” And she only smacked him on the arm lightly when he muttered “and simpler.” _He loves me really._


	3. Teasing Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding in the other Garde now

It had all been going so well before that moment. One had never been the type to have lots of friends. Sure, she knew a lot of people and talked to anyone she could, but friends were a whole other class. There were very few on that list and none that she hung out with regularly. _Well apart from Adam, but he doesn’t count._ Adam was just a given. But, that changed completely when she joined the football team after being told she needed an additional two hours in her timetable. Practice covered that and then she wouldn’t have to do any homework. _I’m a genius!_ What she didn’t account for was the captain of the team taking the sport way too seriously and requiring ‘team bonding’ time.

There she met the uncontested star of the team, who didn’t want to be there anymore than she did. Unlikely though it was, they did actually bond and so Maren joined One’s top tier of people and through her, she joined a friendship group that was a weird mix of top athletes, quiet geeks and anyone in between. She felt bad leaving Adam out though, which is how she ended up inviting him to join her to the party and getting into this awkward mess.

She was sitting on the sofa chatting to Marina and Ella, when Stanley came out of his room with an empty bottle announcing, “Spin the Bottle Time!” She was a bit surprised when everyone just went with it, but then she had noticed the flirtatious looks Naveen had been sending to Marina and she was betting that the only reason Stanley had not kissed John yet was because Sarah had not left his side. _Probably because of that exact reason._ So when Adam protested from where he was standing with Sam, she felt a bit relieved someone else had the same reservations as her.

“What do you mean you don’t want to play?” Stanley asked, his cocky smile faltering into one of pure confusion.

“I just don’t want to play,” Adam said quietly while shrugging.

“Just because he doesn’t have the goal of making out with everyone in the room, doesn’t make him weird,” Maren cracked, rolling her eyes at Stanley while everyone laughed.

He gave an amused grunt in return before arguing back, “Does too!” Giving a smirk in Adam’s direction he carried on, “Besides look at him-“

Seeing offence and then hurt flash through Adam’s dark eyes, she quickly interjected, “Leave it!” and aimed her best threatening glare at Stanley. He just gave her a condescending look and continued, “You’d think he would be jumping at the chance, considering we’re all better looking and way more socially competent than him.”

Adam turned and left out the back door without another word. One stood up angrily as Maren smacked Stanley round the back of his head and Marina said quietly, “You went too far this time.” And Sam nodded and shot in, “I hope you know how ironic it was to say you’re more socially competent.”

When she reached Stanley, she poked him in the chest with her finger hard enough to make him rock and threatened him in a cold and slow tone, “Adam is my best friend and if you ever hurt him again, I will end you.”

With that she stalked out of the back door to find him, but not before hearing Naveen whisper to Ella, “I told you, she could beat him in a fight.” And Ella’s weary reply of, “I’m not giving you money for predictions I agreed with.”

She found him sitting there in the darkest part of the garden, where he blended in with his dark clothing, violently tearing up grass. She plopped down next to him and simply declared, “He’s a drunk asshole.” He paused and then continued destroying the lawn. “Doesn’t make him a liar,” he countered. At that, she glared at him until he looked at her, “He only met you tonight, of course he can’t see how great you are.” Adam just snorted in return and she suddenly hated everyone who had made him think like this. _I do know who they are though._

She didn’t know what to do, so she just shuffled closer and laid her head on his shoulder, like she did on their movie nights to try and comfort him. It seemed to help as he put his head on top of hers and exhaled loudly. They sat there in silence for a while before she said, “You’re the best person I know Adam and if you can’t see that, I’m going to make you.” She lightened her tone and added, “Stanley only doesn’t think you’re beautiful because you’re not John.” He chuckled and joked, “Or a mirror.” She laughed, feeling her heart lighten at the fact he was feeling better.

Then she felt a kiss pressed into her hair and a murmured, “Thanks One.” She smiled and sat up before gesturing towards the house, “Do you wanna go back?” He nodded and they both got up and re-entered the house. Stanley immediately came up to them and at a glance at John, who nodded, he launched into an apology, “I’m sorry man, I don’t think before I speak and I didn’t realise I actually caused offence-“

“Don’t worry,” Adam cut him off and because Stanley was Stanley, he couldn’t stay serious for long, “Only problem is I still haven’t kissed everyone in the room, which includes you heart-breaker,” he said waggling his eyebrows at Adam. Surprisingly he smiled and replied, “Not in your dreams, Romeo” and when Stanley turned his questioning gaze to her, she just glared. Muttering “Damn it!” he skipped back off to John and a wary looking Sarah. They re-joined the party without any fuss and all in all, it turned out to be a good night.


	4. Martial Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff

One never realised how much Adam just accepted her weird ways until she had other friends regularly visit her house and meet Hilde. Hilde used to be a world champion of mixed martial-arts and although she didn’t demand One to take it as seriously as her, she was adamant she should learn it in case she ever needed to defend herself. For that, One was grateful as it had helped her in more than one difficult situation, so she continued to train daily with Hilde. ‘Training comes before everything else’ was Hilde’s motto, so no matter if there was a friend at the house or knocking to collect her, she had to finish the routine before doing anything.

The first time Maren found out, she just looked amused and waited outside playing games on her phone while texting the group to explain why they’d be late. Then when it was Marina’s turn, she watched the routine with wonder in her eyes and afterwards remarked that it was nice her grandmother wanted to spend time with her. Ella patiently waited in the house watching and One hoped it was her that had inspired her to take up self-defence classes shortly after.

When Naveen and Stanley found out, they predictably challenged her to a ‘mock fight’. Naveen just looked impressed at her moves and questioned what kind of style it was as he learnt Bafaquan, when living on the border of India and China. But Stanley wouldn’t leave it until he was left knocked into the sand and asked to be reminded to never pick a fight with her again. Otherwise, the group pretty much ignored it apart from the occasional joke about her scary grandmother and One’s ‘amazing techniques’.

So, when Adam started coming around her house again, after his grounding had been lifted, she felt a rush of affection when he entered, saw what they were doing and just automatically joined in. One could tell Hilde enjoyed having an extra student as well, as she was always much nicer to Adam when correcting his form than she ever was to her. But she didn’t mind really, after all he did need a lot of work if he was ever going to be good, instead of just joining in on the odd lesson.

At the end of the session, when they were supposed to be meditating in the tree pose, she realised she had missed her closing tradition with him. So, she didn’t feel the slightest bit of regret when she started making faces at him to break his concentration. When he started wobbling from trying to hold in his laughter, she had to take deep breaths to stay upright as well and at her attempted serene face, he gave up, wheezed out a laugh and promptly fell over. She was laughing now as well and wobbling everywhere, so Hilde just turned around with an amused look on her face and concluded the lesson.

She collapsed on the floor at once and between her giggles managed to pant out, “I’ve missed this.” Adam’s grin widened and he replied, “Me too.”


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam does not have an easy home life... sorry

“This is bullshit!” she announced loudly.

“One!” Adam hissed, while still blocking the door from her.

“You can’t just accept this Adam! Do Ivan and Kelly get banned from seeing their friends?” she asked angrily.

“No, but my parents actually approve of their friends,” he replied wearily.

“I get that they don’t like me, but what about Sam? You two need to finish your presentation together and how is that going to happen without meeting up?” she said incredulously. _She has a point. And technically they should like Sam, after all he doesn’t give me any ‘ideas’._

“I don’t know, my father didn’t exactly give me a reason, just that I’d filled my ‘quota’ for the week,” he sighed and watched as the anger melted off her face, replaced by disappointment.

“I’ve hardly seen you all week though,” she said sadly, “Between you worrying about your presentation and me having to go through all the admin stuff from starting the surfing club.” She pouted and in that moment he wished he was brave enough to face his father’s wrath and go with her.

When he didn’t reply or do anything, One’s face filled back up with anger and raised her voice again, “I know it’s not your fault but your dad is a bastard.” And started shouting past him, “You can’t just dictate your kid’s lives forever, eventually they’ll stop being scared of you and then how will you get you kicks, huh? Well, I’m not scared of you and you can’t stop me seeing him at school. “She stopped when she saw the panicked look on his face. “What? He can’t hurt me?” she whispered to him and then he saw it click in her face. _No, but he can hurt me._

“Adam if he’s hit you again, you need to call the police right now,” she said worriedly while rolling up his sleeves and checking his arms for bruises. He shook her off and replied sadly, “He hasn’t yet…”

“Oh god, I’ve just made it even worse haven’t I?” she gasped, “I’ll leave now if it helps but promise me if he hurts you, you’ll call somebody” She watched his face for signs of a lie when he replied, “I will.” One nodded, squeezed his hand and turned in a flurry of blonde hair and marched down the road.

He shut the door and heard his mother in the kitchen call him. “Your father won’t be happy about this,” she warned. _Yeah, no shit Sherlock._ So, Adam turned on his heel, ran upstairs into his room and locked the door. That was where he spent the rest of the day and night, plugged into his headphones, trying to ignore the times when his door rattled violently as someone tried to get in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
